psuslionsdenfandomcom-20200214-history
Southern Water Tribe Reconstruction Project
The Southern Water Tribe Reconstruction Project was a combined mission of the two Water Tribes to rebuild the decimated South Pole. It spanned for over ten years, starting shortly after the Siege of the North in late winter 100 AG, before wrapping up in 113 AG. During this time, Northern Water Tribe citizens, including warriors and waterbenders, migrated south to re-establish long-lost communication with their sister tribe and bring it back to its glory days. The project accomplished both of these, and also helped to restore the New Moon Celebration between the two. Background The Southern Water Tribe was once a glorious city bustling with waterbenders, a large-scale presence of trade and population. However, forty years into the Hundred Year War, the Fire Nation began raiding the tribe to gradually erase its waterbending population and make it a non-factor. The Southern Water Tribe Raids were a terrible success, eventually reducing the waterbending population to just one. In addition, the city slowly broke apart into sparsely-populated villages throughout the South Pole, placing the Southern people on the brink of extinction, while also gradually losing contact with their sister tribe in the North. In 99 AG, Katara and Sokka, the children of Chief Hakoda and the former being the tribe's last waterbender, discovered Avatar Aang and joined him to help him master the four elements and bring an end to the War. Along the way, they stopped at the Northern Water Tribe where Aang and Katara learned waterbending. After defeating the Fire Nation in the Siege of the North, Master Pakku, the tribe's head waterbending master, announced he and other Northern waterbenders would travel South to assist their Southern neighbors. Reconstruction Early struggles The process started at the tribe's central village in the late winter of 100 AG, but with no leadership, as Hakoda and the other warriors had left three years prior to assist Earth Kingdom efforts, the project progressed very slowly in the final months of the War. Only a few small homes were constructed and the waterbending population was still slow to recover. Further, the North Pole had to keep their primary resources close as they feared further invasion from the Fire Nation. 100 - 102 AG: Progress The War ended in the fall of 100 AG, and Chief Hakoda was able to return home and resume leadership. In addition, Katara and Sokka returned, with Aang also making his home in the Southern Tribe to be with the former, the two now in a romantic relationship. With the Avatar, the Tribal Chief, and their native waterbender, now a master, in their hands, the Southern Water Tribe reconstruction advanced sharply. Also, the Northern Tribe shifted more resources south as fears of a second Fire Nation invasion had now diminished. Over the next 15 months, more and more housing was constructed while mixed tribal marriages allowed the waterbending population to start growing again. Seeing the main village's progress, the fractured villagers began traveling toward it, resulting in a trade and population boom. Furthermore, with the tribe coming back onto the world stage, it also reopened trading with the Earth Kingdom and the now benevolent Fire Nation, bringing in even more funding for the reconstruction. By the end of 101 AG, the main village had evolved into a small city once again, much like it was 61 years prior. 102 AG: A step back Main article: Attack on the Southern Water Tribe However, the success did not last, at least briefly.